Sixième sens
by Eyto
Summary: À l'aide d'un nouveau logiciel, Bourbon détermine la position d'Haibara, qui se terre à Beika. Il se lance à sa poursuite, avec l'aide de Vermouth... mais une forte résistance s'y trouve : Conan Edogawa et Shuichi Akai qui ont le même but : la protéger. @Épilogue en ligne, fiction terminée.
1. (Intro) Sherry localisée

Si on devait me citer une de mes fictions romance avec le plus de retour... c'est bien Double sens.

C'était ma fiction de l'été, bah là ce sera la fiction de noël. Avec un total de dix chapitres (ou douze, je verrais) je l'ai entièrement réécrite. L'intrigue n'est pas captivante (NdA: pas d'explosion de partout quoi') mais on a quand même deux personnages contre deux personnages tout le long, avec pas mal de... truc. À savoir que ça se passe dans un univers complètement différent (comme l'ancienne fic) du genre Pisco n'a jamais existé, Akai est mort par tel, Conan a retrouvé son corps qu'une fois... ce sera expliqué !

Le titre "Sixième sens" fait référence au mot "traque". Lorsqu'on traque quelqu'un, on a besoin de nos cinq sens. Mais l'un des protagonistes en a un sixième en quelque sorte !... C'est aussi une référence au film "Le sixième sens" avec Bruce Willis.

Dans tous les cas, CoAi en force ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Sixième sens  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Sherry localisée**

_Le 12 décembre, 19 heures._

Une gorgée, puis une deuxième.

Une bouteille d'alcool était posé sur le bureau, une bouteille de Rye. Bourbon l'attrapa, et versa du liquide dans son verre. Ce devait être son alcool favoris, depuis la mort de son éternel rival du moins, préférant sûrement le Martini ou encore la Vodka. Il aimait le goût, mais aussi l'odeur, venant d'un tueur en série, c'était même amusant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vermouth en entrant discrètement.

Bourbon eut un petit frisson, mais avec l'habitude, il en était plus grand-chose. Quand Vermouth entrait dans son territoire, son habitacle, son lieu de travail de cette manière, il avait envie de lui envoyer un verre au visage.

- Je localise Sherry, dit-il d'un ton naturel,

- Encore avec ce logiciel ? Je pensais qu'il avait tendance à ne pas fonctionner.

Bourbon sourit, tout en se retournant, fixant ainsi l'actrice dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. J'ai travaillé comme un dingue sur ce projet, et j'ai pu retrouver les traces des appels de Sherry via l'Haido City Hôtel. Et ce logiciel a capté les signaux de celui-ci. En clair, si elle envoie un SMS, la durée que mettra celui-ci à parvenir à son destinataire, sera la durée du rétrécissement de la zone rouge que tu vois à l'écran. Je ne peux pas connaitre son numéro, mais ses signaux sont enregistrés...

Vermouth se pencha, posant son regard sur l'écran, tandis que Bourbon se retourna à nouveau, vagabondant à ses occupations. Vermouth avait un air amusé, comme à son habitude, et elle s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme. Ils s'entendaient très bien, depuis l'an dernier.

Alors que Shinichi avait disparu, ce fut le tour de Shiho de s'envoler sans laisser de trace. Bourbon avait alors rejoint les rangs de l'Organisation, à la recherche d'information. Il l'avait croisé à l'Haido City, puis elle avait totalement disparu, plus aucune trace d'elle. Et ce n'est que peu de temps après ces événements, Akai Shuichi a perdu la vie avec celle qu'il aimait : Akemi Miyano. La sœur d'Haibara avait été tué par Gin, et Vermouth avait tiré sur Akai au fusil de précision, alors qu'il était au volant de sa Chevrolet noir dans les hautes montagnes de Gunma.

Bourbon avait par ailleurs été surpris de constater qu'une équipe du FBI s'était rapatrié au Japon -Masumi sous protection-. Quant à Conan, il avait un certain lien avec Shuichi, il s'était déjà associé deux fois pour contrecarrer les hommes en noir. Car oui, Akai s'était infiltré dans l'Organisation, Akemi et Sherry ayant été mise au courant, pour faciliter leur démission. Shiho avait été touché par la mort de sa sœur, et celle de son petit ami, qu'elle aimait bien, au fond. C'était le même scénario pour les agents du FBI, la mort d'Akai avait fait un froid là-bas.

- Japon, dit-elle, on le savait déjà ça...

- Patience ! Il suffit qu'elle passe un appel de longue durée pour la coincer. Un SMS ne réduisant que de quelques kilomètres.

- Et le boss ?

Bourbon sourit faiblement,

- Il est au courant. Nous sommes en mission, Vermouth.

**(#-#)**

- KUDOOOOOOOO !

Conan lâcha le magazine de football qu'il lisait, implorant le professeur de le défendre pour une fois. Mais comme à son habitude, il sifflota et gratta le derrière de sa tête, comme si de rien n'était.

Depuis maintenant un an, c'était le même scénario à chaque fois. Conan et Haibara avaient tous deux neuf ans, et ça suffisait pour lui casser les pieds. Ce qui avait paru bizarre, c'était lors de la mort d'Akemi, Conan s'était installé chez lui, résidence Kudo, et Ran l'avait très bien vue. Pendant plus de deux semaines, le danger était de partout, et il était devenu normal de voir passer une Porches 356A noir dans la rue. Conan avait à ce moment radicalement changé d'attitude, mais il avait eu les soutiens de deux personnes. Masumi, qui était au courante de l'histoire, et d'une autre tierce personne.

- Je te prierais, la prochaine fois, de ne pas mettre le désordre dans le laboratoire ! rugit Haibara,

- Je cherchais un médicament contre le rhume.

- Dit plutôt que tu cherchais l'antidote.

Conan sentit son cœur s'arrêter net, pour reprendre une seconde après.

- Je me moque de l'antidote, tu le sais très bien.

Conan avait depuis longtemps abandonné son alter ego : Kudo Shinichi. Et même si Ran était officiellement en couple avec Eisuke -Euh pardon Dr Araide, pas de ce gringalet chez moi merci- elle n'avait pas oublié le fait que Shinichi avait dû vraiment disparaitre. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, plus aucun moyen de prendre contact avec lui, que ce soit par téléphone, lettre, et bien d'autres...

Conan retira la couverture qu'il avait mise sur lui, couverture chaude au passage, le froid ayant envahi la pièce... panne de chauffage y oblige.

- Sur ce, je rentre. À demain Haibara !

La jeune fille en question salua le détective, soupira puis se jeta dans le canapé, reprenant la couverture qu'avait porté Conan sur lui.

La chaleur y était encore, et son odeur aussi au passage, douce odeur. Haibara rougit un peu puis envoya un SMS rapidement à Ayumi, considérée comme sa petite sœur, sa protégée.

_Au même moment,_

- J'ai une piste ! cria Amuro,

"Bip... Bip..."

- Deux SMS. Elle s'est arrêtée, annonça Amuro.

Vermouth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. À partir d'un signal, Bourbon pouvait localiser la traitresse qu'était Shiho, alias Sherry. Elle sourit un instant, prépara ses clés et un fusil de précision avec supplément de deux pistolets. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il y avait le Silver Bullet dans les parages, mais elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop...

Bourbon commença à rire, venant même à serrer son pistolet, comme jamais il n'avait réagi de tel.

- Elle est à Beika.

* * *

Yeah !

Je sais que c'est un peu court, don't kill me, on aura du 1500 mots en moyenne le chapitre, voire plus, car il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose à dire.

Dans tous les cas, j'uploaderais cette fiction tous les lundi. Si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir ^^'.

Ciao !


	2. Vermouth à Beika

Yo, chères lecteurs(rices) !

Je remercie déjà les premières impression. Deux MP, un message Skype (il se reconnaitra, pustule! PS: Mon skype, si vous le voulez, c'est EytoxAka- What ?!) et Sneff qui a mis la première review : merci. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Vermouth à Beika  
**

* * *

_ 13 décembre, 8 heures. _

Conan s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'école élémentaire, la dernière classe avant le collège, du haut de ses 10 ans. Il s'aventura dans la cour, la pluie tombant sur lui, et le froid l'enveloppant. C'était à se demander quand la neige allait pointer le bout de son nez, tombant sûrement à haute altitude.  
Mais alors que la pluie tombait, on sentait l'hiver : froid, pluie, ciel noir, luminosité pas très avancée...

- Tiens, tu prétends dormir dans la maison voisine, et tu oses arriver après moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'observais.

Haibara ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge.

- En fait, je devais vérifier quelque chose ! corrigea Conan en rangeant son nœud papillon dans la poche de sa veste. On y va ?

La sonnerie se fit entendre, et tous les élèves entrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. C'était la période des examens blancs, pour l'entrée au collège, et ce jour-ci promettait.

(#-#)

Okiya se leva de son siège. Il avait acheté la maison en face de la résidence Kudo, dans le quartier de Beika, habitation du professeur Agasa. Depuis peu, Haibara le voyait comme un allié, Conan répétant sans cesse qu'il était de son côté, et qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait faire croire. Mais n'empêche qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part...

Sa maison était, au même titre que les deux autres habitations, très ouverte : fenêtres et baie vitrée. Il y avait aussi un espace jardin assez grand, dans lequel Okiya aurait très certainement pu y mettre une piscine.

Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez, couvrit son cou, et se dirigea dans le salon, là ou le téléphone lâchait des "bip", signalant un message répondeur.

"Je suis au Japon" dit-il.

Okiya sourit.

(#-#)

Ils étaient tous concentrés, la copie de l'examen blanc sur le bureau. Les questions n'étaient pas faciles, sauf pour les deux rajeunis, et pas de bol, ils étaient côte à côte au fond de la classe. Le professeur, Kobayashi-seisei, avait toujours des doutes sur les deux enfants, trouvant anormale le fait qu'ils étaient très intelligents pour leur âge. Trop intelligent. "Mais on est dans un manga putain!"

- Aï-chan, c'est dur... chuchota Ayumi, devant les rajeunis.

- Essaye, je sais que tu peux réussir.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide regard sur la copie de son amie, non pas pour tricher, mais pour voir à quel point elle était douée. Toutes les réponses étaient complétées, sauf les dernières, qu'elle était en train de remplir.

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser deux ou trois réponses fausses... souffla Conan.

Haibara tourna la tête, Conan se sentir rougir légèrement.

- Elle ne saura jamais rien. Elle aura beau nous faire des tests en privé, tout ce qu'ils trouveront ce seront des surdouées, qui ont besoin de sauter une ou plusieurs classes, c'est tout.

- Justement, si ça venait à arriver, ils s'en rendraient compte, non ?

Haibara ouvrit légèrement la bouche, il n'avait pas tort. Au que si, les hommes en noir le verraient aussitôt, deux surdouées sautant deux ou trois classes, dont des photos circuleraient, ce serait un suicide assuré.

Et puis, en y repensant, Conan et Haibara avaient, un jour, croisé Gin par pur hasard au détriment d'un carrefour, et l'homme en noir avait immédiatement flashé sur Haibara, une ressemblance parfaite avec Sherry.

- Et bien, dans tous les... enchaina Haibara.

- Haibara ?

Son cœur rata un battement, une goutte traversant sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Conan.

- Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai senti quelque chose... ça arrive généralement quand Vermouth est impliquée.

- Ah ?

- Je suppose que c'est juste un point... répondit-elle. Oublions ça.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

BANG!

La balle toucha Spiritas en plein poumon. Vermouth rechargea son arme, tandis que Gin et Bourbon s'approchèrent de l'homme. L'homme au chapeau était au téléphone avec le fameux boss de l'Organisation "Anokata" qui avait déniché des informations sur la police de Tokyo. De ce fait, il avait découvert qu'une enquête avait été ouverte sur le dossier "Mort d'un agent du FBI : Shuichi Akai". D'après le directeur général de la police Japonaise, l'homme avait été assassiné par des malfrats.

Il faut dire, un agent du FBI au Japon qui meurt d'une balle de fusil de précision en pleine tête, avant de s'écraser en contrebas d'une falaise, ce n'était rien d'un accident. Les autres agents, venus exprès pour enquêter, avait découvert que leurs anciens ennemis : l'Organisation des hommes en noir, agissaient tous au Japon, surtout Gin. C'est peu de temps après que Conan, James et Jodie avaient collaboré sur une affaire concernant Gin et son passé : sa sœur décédée... pour finalement ne rien trouver.

Et si tout ceci n'avait pas suffi, l'équipe du FBI au Japon avait découvert l'identité de Conan et Haibara. C'est ainsi que tout avait été relié, que ce soit les agents, comme les alliées dans l'ombre tel Okiya.

La police avait donc ouvert ce dossier, et deux hommes avaient été mis sur l'affaire intérieure (infiltration) : Shintaro Chaki, et un commandant de police du district de Tohoku, d'une ville s'appelant Sendai. Et les deux hommes avaient été démasqué... il était certain qu'Anokata prenait des risques, dossier ouvert, deux hommes meurent... ça allait attirer l'attention des forces de l'ordre, mais il avait un plan.

- Bien, Vermouth, fais-le parler ! ordonna Gin, d'un ton très vif et sombre.

Vermouth posa son arme sur le haut de tête de l'inspecteur Shintaro.

- Qui t'a envoyé en mission ? cria Vermouth.

- Je ne dirais rien ! rugit Shintaro.

Gin fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Amuro frappa avec le cross de son arme la tête de Spiritas.

- TU VEUX QU'IL CRÈVE ? reprit Vermouth en haussant le ton. Alors parle !

L'inspecteur sentit son coeur accélérait le mouvement, transpirant fortement, espérant ne pas être tué. Mais, tel un agent de police, il était presque sûr qu'ils allaient être tués.

- Vous allez nous... tuer de toute manière... cracha Shintaro.

Vermouth serra les poings et cogna fortement Shintaro, exécutant Spiritas d'une balle dans la tête, son corps tombant durement sur le sol. L'actrice attrapa par le col le second homme, pointant son arme sur son crâne.

- Je te laisse qu'une seule chance. Parle, et ta vie sera sauve.

Gin lâcha un petit rire discret, elle allait l'abattre de toute manière.

- Ils vous retrouveront.

Vermouth prit un air étonné...

- Ils sont deux, mais ils sont coriaces, et vous allez tombe-

BANG!

L'inspecteur tomba raide sur le béton. Haibara se sentit mal sur le coup, son cœur ratant un battement, un peu comme celui de Vermouth. Elles ne comprirent pas, comment les deux femmes pouvaient ressentir cette douleur.

- Boss, ils sont morts.

- ...

- On se retire.

- Passe-moi Vermouth.

Il tendit le téléphone à l'actrice, qui arbora un sourire méchant.

- Avec Amuro... enquête. Ne me décevez pas.

Bip...

Vermouth poussa un soupir.

Et quelques heures plus tard, Vermouth posa son pied, dans le quartier de Beika.

(#-#)

_Amuro surveillait attentivement l'écran. _

_Bip..._

_Le cercle rouge de la position de Sherry baissa encore de volume._

_- Dans le centre de Beika, dans un périmètre de 12 kilomètres._

_Amuro souria fortement, encore un, un unique SMS, et le quartier où elle habitait seraient enfin révélés. Il envoya un SMS à Vermouth, direction Beika, en espérant que Sherry utilise à nouveau son téléphone portable.  
_

Vermouth sortit de ses pensées. Elle traversa la ruelle du professeur Agasa... pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle habitait ici. Mais, elle gardait sa dans le coin de sa tête, voulant repousser le moment de son face à face avec elle. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment envers elle ? Éprouvait-elle de la pitié à son égard ? Non, c'était autre chose, elle voulait à la fois envoyer Sherry au cimetière, mais aussi au contraire, repousser cet instant. Tout en passant devant la résidence du professeur, elle s'arrêta soudainement.

"Derrière moi. Quelqu'un m'épie."

Il n'y avait personne.

- Ah, il semblerait qu'ils se rapprochent... déclara une silhouette derrière un rideau. Prépares-toi à les accueillir, Kudo-kun.

Il tourna le bouton de son talkie-walkie et tira le rideau.

Vermouth repris route, désormais certaine qu'il se passait des choses pas net dans ce quartier.

Conan, devant la baie vitrée de la résidence d'Agasa sourit.

(#-#)

Il devait être minuit, quand Vermouth s'allongea sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment non loin du quartier visité plus tôt. Elle prit sa paire de jumelles et scruta les environs, à l'aide de l'infrarouge. Tandis qu'elle surveillait Beika, sous les conseils de Bourbon, le bruit d'une porte retentit au loin.

_"Kudo-kun à raison... il faut l'avertir de notre présence à Beika pour mieux protéger cette enfant..." pensa un homme armé d'un sniper. "Et pour ça, il suffit d'apeurer le chasseur pour l'avertir que le gibier s'enfuit."_

Il posa son fusil sur le rebord du toit. Vermouth aperçu rapidement une lumière au loin, un flash, un reflet. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un lourd son métallique retentit en ville, une balle se dirigeant à toute allure vers elle.

Celle-ci effleura l'oreille de l'actrice, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle serra les dents, se releva, et sentit une autre balle, touchant une lampe cloitrée dans le mur près de la porte du toit. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure, entra dans sa voiture et prit la fuite, tout en sortant un talkie-walkie.

- A-Amuro... on m'a tiré dessus.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Se pourrait-il que...

- Que ?

- Qui d'autre protégerait Sherry de cette manière ?

Elle se désintégra...

- C'est impossible ! dit-elle fermement, sur d'elle.

* * *

Maintenant, la traque au cœur de Beika, peut officiellement commencer !

Aussi, vous avez un aperçu complet de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le rétrécissement de Shinichi et le début de cette fiction. Pourtant, il reste énormément de trou noir sur la trame principale, et les questions tombent. Tout se mettra en place par la suite ;)

Merci d'avoir lu X_X/

Ciao !


	3. Les déductions de Bourbon

Bonjour tout le monde X_X/ !

C'EST NOËL ! Nous sommes le 24 décembre, et comme promis, j'ai tout mis à jour + la publication du "Sniper noir de Jaïs" sur le fandom ! Joyeux noël donc.

Et bien, maintenaut que ça c'est dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de message pour ce chapitre, qui à l'air d'avoir bien plu. Et aujourd'hui, notre star Amuro Toru nous pond une déduction, tel un détective parce qu'il... en est un ENFIN BREF.

Pour info, ceux qui détestent les OC, sachez que "Laceo Akai" n'apparaitra **pas** dans la fiction, sauf en cas de demande, je remplacerais le rôle d'un autre personnage pour lui. c'est dit. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Les déductions de Bourbon  
**

* * *

_Mercredi 15 décembre, 4 heures du matin._

_Nouvel appartement d'Amuro, Beika._

Amuro était toujours aussi concentré lorsque Vermouth entra, sans produire le moindre son. Elle était toujours aussi admiratif envers lui, détective ayant pris en charge la lourde tâche de localisé Sherry, mais qui en plus passait des journées et des nuits à surveiller les communications de Beika. Elle avait beau dire que Sherry était maline, Amuro alias Bourbon avait déniché des informations sûrement capitale.

En effet, la veille, le 14 décembre dans la nuit, peu après les tirs à Beika, un SMS a été envoyé à la station de métro disant "Tir effectué". Si ce n'était que ça, au nord du quartier, une pancarte a été prise en photo et envoyé par MMS, celle-ci disait très clairement : Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Et pour finir, la maison en face des Kudo qui recevait des SMS "Je suis au Japon" "Mission accepté".

Vermouth s'approcha d'Amuro, posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Encore sur ce truc ? Tu ne sors donc jamais ?

- Si tu veux te faire une après-midi shopping, je ne t'en retiens pas, répondit-il.

Vermouth lâcha un rire moqueur.

- Alors, tu as pu identifié tout ces événements ?

- Dis-moi Vermouth. Reparle moi d'hier. Dans l'après-midi, tu dis avoir vu un homme aux cheveux d'un ménage de rose et mauve, n'est-ce pas ?

L'actrice poussa un long soupire, avant de se servir un verre de Rhum, et de prendre place dans le siège.

_- C'était vers 17 heures..._

_Vermouth ouvrit son paquet de cigarette, qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter. Avant d'en sortir une, elle prit son briquet et releva la tête. Subaru Okiya déposa une pièce dans la fente d'une machine à soda, prenant un café noir. Tout juste dans les mains, et à peine reprit-il sa course, qu'il s'arrêta. __La jeune femme faillit faire tomber sa cigarette, quand elle vit l'œil du jeune homme. __Dans le même genre que Gin, un vert émeraude très sombre et terrifiant, une longue cerne noire traversant le dessous de son œil, et un visage très calme. _

_Il scrutait sûrement les environs, sa pupille se déplaçant, avant de reprendre sa route, la canette en main._

**Flash Back**

- Qui d'autre protégerait Sherry de cette manière ?

Elle se désintégra...

- C'est impossible ! dit-elle fermement, sur d'elle. Je te rappelle qu'il n'est plus de ce monde !

- Tu sais... la famille d'Akai est puissante, entre sa sœur et son frère, et en comptant sa mère et son cousin... il était peut-être plus de ce monde, mais il est revenu.

_..._

**Temps présent**

- C'était à l'opposé du métro tu dis ? Mais attends ! rugit-il.

Bourbon, terrifié, prit la carte de Beika et plaqua chacun des points sur celle-ci. Au fil de son montage, Vermouth prit peur, et quand Bourbon relia chacun des cercles rouges qu'il avait dessiné, le fil fut brisé, et ils trouvèrent enfin la vérité.

Il y avait maintenant un grand **A** sur la carte.

- A. Akai. Akai Shuichi est à Beika ! déclara Bourbon.

- Attends, ce n'est qu'un A ! rétorqua Chris.

- Vermouth. La famille d'Akai est peut-être présente elle aussi. Regarde, ces appels en face de chez les Kudo, pourquoi Akai ce serait-il installé ici ? Car il serait au courant pour Shinichi, qui serait donc sûrement vivant et je vais t'expliquer en détails après, ou pour protégeait Sherry ?

- ...

- Faisons comme si ce que je venais de dire était vrai, si Akai était déguisé en une autre personne, qu'il souhaiterais protéger Sherry comme il l'a fait avec Akemi Miyano, alors il doit sûrement collaborer avec un type qui vient d'arriver au Japon.

Vermouth fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a de ça quelques mois, Interpol était sur le point d'ouvrir une enquête sur nous, mais Yusaku Kudo a refusé. Après mainte discutions, le dossier a été fermé. Ce qui voudrait dire, que Shuichi Akai et Shinichi Kudo sont entrés en contact, et qu'aujourd'hui, il collabore ensemble sous une autre apparence.

Vermouth écarquilla les yeux, il touchait le mille.

- Ce qui m'amène à déduire que ces trois personnes, Akai, Kudo et Miyano ne sont pas sous leur vrai forme, pour ainsi se camoufler en ville, et nous attirer dans un piège grossier. Oh, ce n'est pas pour rien que Shuichi a tiré sur toi il y a deux jours, il voulait t'avertir, et s'il l'a fait sur toi, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu enquête sur place, contrairement à moi, mais aussi que nous ne sommes que deux.

Bourbon reprit son souffle et arbora un grand sourire.

- En conclusion, ils sont dans ce quartier, et tente de nous repousser, voire de gagner du temps. Ils vont sûrement contre-attaquer. Beika c'est une table, un jeu d'echec, et nous sommes les pions.

- Ce qui voudrait dire...

- Que Kudo a demandé à Sherry d'envoyer des SMS pour nous avertir de sa présence. Akai devait savoir que nous avons ce logiciel, mais va savoir comment. De ce fait, ce logiciel ne sera plus utile, elle va sûrement s'arrêter à présent.

- C'est dingue ce que tu parviens à analyser avec une simple lettre...

- Ce n'est encore qu'une déduction... mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est correcte. Et pour ça, on va devoir se rendre sur place, dans ce périmètre de 12 kilomètres.

- Pour mieux protéger le gibier, attirer le chasseur sur place, et se confronter à lui... déclara Vermouth. En cas de défaite, appeler le loup, et désarmer le chasseur pour laisser le gibier s'enfuir.

Bourbon ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et se retourna.

- Exactement.

- Dans ce cas... on n'a plus qu'à y aller.

- Je reste ici. Je vais espionner les quartiers un à un. Fais attention à toi là-bas.

- ...

(#-#)

_Jeudi 16 décembre, 21 heures._

Il pleuvait averse, et le brouillard réduisait la luminosité. Conan observait la rue, depuis la maison du professeur Agasa, qui préparait le lit du détective. En effet, après une grande discutions avec Okiya, il était désormais quasi certain que Bourbon et Vermouth étaient désormais focalisé sur ce quartier. Le A laissé par Okiya n'était pas de tout hasard, la famille Akai ayant pris place au Japon, l'indice était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Masumi Sera, nom de sa mère, accompagné de son cousin, Laceo Akai, qui a pris le nom du père défunt de Shuichi.

- Pourquoi dors-tu ici, Kudo-kun ?

_"Elle ne s'est donc pas rendu compte que son portable a été utilisé. Heureusement que Laceo m'a appris à ne laisser aucune trace dans les mémoires."_

- Autant te le dire directement. Vermouth et Bourbon suspectent ce quartier d'être ton lieu d'habitation. D'après Su... le FBI, dans un large périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres.

- Tu... Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire... Qu'ils vont nous retrouver !?

- Calme-toi, Haibara.

- IDIOT ! On va tous y passer ! Comment tu-as pu nous mettre dans ce... cette impasse pareil !

- Calme-toi, Haibara.

- C'est DE TA FAUTE ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas prendre d'initiative dangereuse !

"Elle compte s'arrêter un jour ?" pensa Conan.

- Calme-toi, Haibara ! dit-il en haussant le ton et en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du détective sur ses épaules, et bizarrement, l'atmosphère changea, tout devenu plus calme, rassurant... Conan plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard très sérieux.

- Il y a quelqu'un... que tu connais, sans aucun doute. Il habite pas loin, et il nous aide, sans que le FBI le sache. C'est un allié favorable, un as de pique comme on dit. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais sans lui... je serais sûrement mort à ce jour.

Haibara se calma, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait.

_..._

_Il sait ce qu'il fait... _

_Il sait..._

_..._

Okiya ouvrit le rideau_,_ dévoilant un large sourire sur son visage.

_"Ça y est, la partie a commencé." pensa-t-il._

Il leva son verre de bourbon, une arme à feu se montrant, accroché à sa ceinture.

- À ta santé, Amuro !

* * *

Je sais que la traque devait commencer...

Pourtant, elle a commencé ! ... C'est français ça ? Dans le(s) prochains chapitres, on entre dans le vif du sujet : Espionnage, enquête, et même tour de magie mesdames et messieurs ! Mais ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il y aura du CoAi également ? Leur relation va vraiment un autre tournant ;)

C'est sur cette levée de verre, que je vous laisse !

À bientôt !


	4. Akai rencontre Haibara

Ce chapitre est l'un des chapitres auquel j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire. Vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi. C'est écrit juste en-dessous pour information =)

Salut ! (Ok ce retard XD)

On approche de 2014, donc... concrètement : dans un an, les voitures voleront ! Bah quoi ? C'est ce que dit "Retour vers le futur 2" -' On va arrêter les conneries, et laissez le chapitre vous divertir... ou vous faire peur... ou... Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Akai rencontre Haibara  
**

* * *

_- Cela ne fait donc aucun doute. Shuichi Akai est déguisé en une tierce personne, tout comme Kudo et Miyano. On va voir si Akai est aussi intelligent qu'il le prétend ! rugit Bourbon._

Jeudi 16 décembre, 23 heures.

Une nouvelle voiture.

C'était le même scénario, la troisième voiture de couleur noire qui passait dans la rue. Le professeur avait beau être inquiet, Conan répondait toujours qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant, Bourbon et Vermouth étaient en infiltration à Beika, et le périmètre n'était pas très large. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité ici.

Évidemment qu'Okiya était Shuichi, tout avait été prévu à l'avance. Tout. Akai avait discuté à nombreuse reprise avec un homme qui devait venir au Japon, depuis, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. De ce fait, Conan sortit discrètement de la résidence et se rendit chez Subaru, en face de la maison des Kudo, et le détective rajeuni sonna, pour qu'enfin Akai le fit entrer.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda Conan.

- Assieds-toi, je vais t'en parler, répondit Akai.

Conan prit place dans le grand canapé, les rideaux fermés, sauf un qui montrait la rue.

- Plus aucune. Mais il enquête également au Japon. Quant à Vermouth... je l'ai vu tout à l'heure... déclara Akai, naturellement.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Non.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es inquiet ? Tu n'as plus confiance ? rétorqua Akai en souriant.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est Haibara qui m'inquiète.

- Ça ira. Maintenant que Bourbon sait que je suis vivant, et à Beika, il va tenter de "jouer" avec moi. Il ne s'en prendra pas à elle.

Le détective tourna son visage, voyant Okiya -non Shuichi- lui faire un clin d'œil. Œil qui soit dit en passant était toujours aussi vert et cerné qu'avant. Conan retourna chez le professeur, toujours discret et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

_"Comme on se retrouve... Silver Bullet."_ pensa Vermouth, regardant à travers des jumelles.

Elle scrutait les environs, et observait avec attention le détective. Voulant passer un certain message à Akai, elle récupéra un fusil de précision dans son sac, et pointa directement le viseur sur son bras. Elle sourit, puis mit son doigt sur la gâchette, déterminée, prêt à faire feu. Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était un coup de tonnerre, l'orage grondant dans le ciel.

Mais quand fut le moment de faire feu, Vermouth entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut le noir total, un coup reçu à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle chuta lentement, se yeux se refermant sur la silhouette derrière elle.

- Voyez-vous, je suis arrivé au Japon, et je compte bien rester.

Le contact d'Okiya Subaru était arrivé au Japon. Qui était-il ? Un allié d'Akai Shuichi qui interviendrait dans cette traque ?  
Vermouth toucha enfin le sol.

_Vendredi 17 décembre, 1 heure du matin._

Il pleuvait averse, quand une femme sauta au-dessus du muret chez le professeur Agasa. C'était Vermouth, avec du sang sur la tête. À plusieurs reprises, des coups de feu avaient pu retentir, c'était sûrement le chasseur, à la poursuite du cerf.

Haibara se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade, en l'entendant, Conan se leva.

_"Ça doit être Akai-san. La nuit risque d'être longue."  
_

Il se leva difficilement de sa couchette se s'assit sur le lit de la scientifique, passant sa main droite dans les doux cheveux de la concernée.

- Ce n'est rien.

Coup de tonnerre.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Non il ne vaut mieux pas-

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Conan se sentit quelque peu rejeté. Haibara le laissa seul dans la chambre, sortant par la porte de derrière. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin l'air doux, mais froid, sur elle, elle poussa un long soupir. Soudain, son cœur se serra.

Un bruit de pas.

Elle se retourna.

Une dangereuse silhouette juste en face d'elle.

**Appartement d'Amuro, 1 heure du matin.**

- Vermouth ! cria Amuro. Où étais-tu ? Et c'est quoi ce sang ?

- J'ai été attaqué. Du nouveau ?

Amuro ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de reprendre son activité, étonné.

- Rien. Je concentre mes recherches sur les alentours de la résidence kudo.

Vermouth avala de travers.

- Je te trouve bizarre, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu oui ! J'ai juste mal au crâne. Je vais me laver et j'irai me reposer un peu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_"D'après ses rapports et les tirs en pleine rue. On réduit le périmètre à 2 kilomètres autour de la résidence du professeur Agasa. Je sens qu'on se rapproche."_

**Résidence du professeur Agasa, même heure.**

Haibara fit un pas en arrière.

- Moroboshi Dai ? C'est bien toi ?

- Shhhh. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, Shiho. Appelle-moi par mon vrai nom, Shuichi. Shuichi Akai. Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, fais confiance à Kudo-kun, et laisse nous faire. Je peux t'assurer que Bourbon ne te trouvera pas.

- C'était donc vous ?

- Oui. Mais peu importe. Retourne dormir, et ne sors plus de chez toi. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

- Tu es le portrait craché de ta sœur... acheva-t-il en repartant, un fusil à pompe dans le dos.

Akai *talkie-walkie* : Le plan se passe comme prévu. Directive 2. Reprends la surveillance.

? : Yokai.

_"Bourbon a dû réduire le périmètre de recherche. Connaissant le boss, il refusera de l'aider, en revanche, il est certain qu'une équipe d'intervention, sûrement celle que Miyano avait envoyée par le passé chez les Kudo, va fouiller la résidence de Shinichi Kudo. Bourbon saura qu'ils auront eu recours à des déplacements dans le quartier, mais pas quelle maison précisément."_

Akai prit une paire de jumelles. Il y avait deux ou trois hommes sur des toits autour de Beika, rien de plus.  
L'agent du FBI sourit.

_"Non. J'ai peut-être un moyen de retarder encore Bourbon. Il concentra ses recherches dans un cercle d'un seul kilomètre au lieu de deux, mais ça devrait suffire. Tu vas devoir relier les points, comme sur les dessins d'enfants, Bourbon !"_

Une voiture noire traversa la route.

Akai *talkie-walkie* : Je m'en charge !

Akai retira son bonnet pour mettre une casquette, et un long manteau. Il se jeta sur la voiture, qui percuta l'agent, au non pas à grande vitesse, mais percuta quand même.

- Merde ! cria un homme en noir en descendant de la voiture.

Un homme s'agenouilla au niveau de l'agent. Akai tira une balle à travers sa poitrine, et se servit de son corps comme bouclier. Le silencieux aida Shuichi, qui permit de ne pas avertir les autres hommes en noir.  
Il déposa les corps dans la voiture, et prit la route.

"45 secondes avant que Bourbon ne soit averti de leur dernière position."

Il jeta la voiture dans un précipice, où reposait une rivière.

- SALAUD ! hurla Bourbon, voyant la voiture dans la rivière sur la carte.

_"Le dernier signal se trouve près du métro, mais il est possible qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'eau depuis un moment. Quel enfoiré !"_

Akai (SMS in-traçable) : Menace éliminée. Passez une bonne nuit.

Conan sourit. Il rangea son téléphone dans la petite table de nuit.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Effectivement, des hommes en noir patrouillaient dans le quartier, ou sur les toits. Mais il y avait Shuichi, ou plutôt Okiya, et son aide secrète.

**Appartement d'Amuro, 2 heure du matin.**

Bourbon se servit un autre verre de Rhum.

- Alors ? demanda Vermouth.

- Je vais me rendre sur les lieux demain, et commencer mon enquête.

"Subaru Okiya. Peut-être que ce type..."

- Et concernant le contact d'Akai ?

- Atari Irota. C'est un ancien agent d'Interpol, qui avait contact avec le FBI, Shuichi et le père de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui il te cherche.

Vermouth tressalit presque a l'entente du nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il se pourrait bien que Miyano Shiho se cache chez le professeur Agasa.

* * *

Clifhanger !

Bourbon aurait-il découvert la cachette d'Haibara ? Et que préparent Akai et Atari au sujet de la fouille de la résidence Kudo ?

Tout ça sera bientôt révélé, et la fin de la fiction va vous en apprendre beaucoup sur cette traque, et surtout, sur les liens qui existent entre les différents personnages de la fic ! Prochain chapitre : ACTION !

À bientôt !


	5. Assaut à la résidence Kudo

J'adore ce titre de chapitre, et son contenu. Yoy all !

Ce chapitre est assez attendu (depuis que j'ai dit que la résidence Kudo allait être visitée, et que quelqu'un allait la défendre :p) et on a le droit à des scènes CoAi. Quoi d'autres ? Des petits indices sur Vermouth/Haibara, il y a un lien entre eux, je ne dis rien... et on a quelques informations sur Atari. Où est-il ? Sur quoi enquête-t-il ? Bref... Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Assaut à la résidence Kudo  
**

* * *

_Vendredi 17 décembre, 16 heures._

La grille grande ouverte, tous les élèves la passèrent. C'était enfin les vacances de Noël. Conan prit son sac, le mit sur son dos, et sortit. Il n'avait pas trop prêté attention à Haibara au cours de la journée. Il faut dire, le détective l'éviter de plus en plus, et lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis quelques jours, sa présence avait un fort impact sur lui. Il se souvient d'ailleurs d'Akai, qui lui avait dit d'un ton grave "Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse". Mais la question était : de qui ?

Encore une fois, le détective ne savait pas lire dans le cœur des femmes. Et puis, la célébrité de Conan ne changeait pas les choses : il était populaire, détective de dix ans seulement, d'une grande intelligence, il y avait de quoi avoir du succès, et pour les élèves, ça ne faisait aucun doute : Conan et Ai était fait l'un pour l'autre... d'une certaine manière.

Ce qui était resté en travers de la gorge de la chimiste, c'était le match de football plus tôt...

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Il ne restait qu'une minute, et un unique but à mettre.

Conan se jeta sur le ballon qui était dans les airs, faisant ainsi une feinte à son adversaire. Il la récupéra, retomba sur le sol, avança de quelques mètres et shoota de toutes ses forces avec son pied droit.

HOP ! Le ballon entra dans les cages, le gardien à terre.

**|3-2|**

Heureusement que Conan était intervenu en rejoignant l'équipe à temps.

- Yapaaaa ! cria Ayumi. Super tir Conan-kun !

- Ce n'est pas passé loin... souffla Haibara.

Il posa récupéra sa serviette, discuta un instant avec son équipe, et but rapidement une gorgée d'eau.

- Edogawa-kun tu... lança Haibara.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que Conan ne l'avait pas entendu, il se dirigeait à présent vers les vestiaires, en compagnie de deux autres camarades.

- Je crois qu'il ne t'a pas entendu, rétorqua Ayumi.

- Je crois bien que si. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il m'évite.

- Ah ? fit Ayumi.

_Temps présent..._

Conan s'arrêta devant la librairie. Il s'y rendait souvent, c'est là qu'il voyait les avancées de ses livres favoris, ou bien même encore les livres de son père : Le Baron Noir. Bah, il connaissait déjà l'identité du voleur masqué, donc il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de relire une énième fois le bouquin.

Soudain, le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains fut retiré.

Haibara lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un peu violent, meitantei-san ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah- non.

- Ça raconte quoi ?

_"Le faisceau argenté" pensa-t-elle..._

C'était le nom du livre.

- L'histoire d'un assassin qui agit contre sa volonté. Mais il se rend compte que c'est bien lui qui commet ses crimes, et qu'il a sombré dans la folie des années auparavant. Et il n'y a pas mal de bonne scène. Par exemple, le flic qui se déguise en un complice de l'assassin pour l'approcher, ou bien une fausse mort pour tromper le tueur...

Haibara rougit presque automatiquement, puis enchaina :

- Un peu comme Shuichi Akai tu veux dire ?  
- Ouais. Mais vu comme c'est parti, il ne restera pas mort longtemps.

Il posa sa main sur le livre que tenait Haibara, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu m'évites en ce moment, hein ?

- Tu es belle quand tu me fais cette tête.

- Hein ?

- J'ai rien dis.

Haibara relâcha le livre, tandis que le détective rajeuni sortit quelques pièces.

- Ne retourne pas chez le professeur, ce soir !

Haibara se retourna, surprise et confuse à la fois.

- On va dormir à l'hôtel. Fais-moi confiance !

"Pourquoi... ?" pensa Haibara.

_Au même moment, résidence Kudo._

Deux voitures quatre portes étaient maintenant garées devant la grande maison.

- Mets-toi en position ! cria Akai.

- Bien reçu, répondit Atari par talkie-walkie.

_"Alors Bourbon, voyons voir ce que tu m'as préparé. Tu envoies une équipe à Beika. Mais pourquoi ne pas en envoyer une chez le professeur Agasa ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas préciser quelle maison tu souhaites fouiller ?" pensa Shuichi._

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et trois hommes armés entrèrent.

- RAS.

Les agents se divisèrent.

Sur le plan de la maison, le hall était grand, c'était une pièce d'accueil normal, avec l'escalier à l'extrême gauche, dont un couloir part à droite, un autre à gauche, lorsque l'on monte celui-ci. Les autres pièces étaient au bout du hall, entre la cuisine, le salon ou encore la salle à manger. Ils s'étaient tous séparés, fouillant même le garage.

Akai rechargea son fusil à pompe, Atari fit de même avec son Ak-47.

Deux agents grimpèrent les escaliers. Les deux agents étaient cachés derrière les deux murs au sommet de celui-ci, Akai à droite, Atari à gauche.

- On va commencer par...

BANG !

- Qu'est-ce que !

Les deux hommes dégringolèrent les escaliers.

Et les radios des agents de l'Organisation étaient dans les voitures respectives.

- Merde ! Des intrus !

Ils se ruèrent en contrebas de l'escalier, pressant également la gâchette. Les tirs s'amplifiaient au fil des secondes, et des hommes tombèrent. À vrai dire, c'était bien Shuichi et Atari en haut, largement capable d'abattre une escouade entière armée jusqu'aux dents, ce n'était pas le problème.

- Tuez-les !

Ils rechargèrent leur arme. Et les tirs reprirent.

Le tout se compliqua au moment où un scientifique lança une grenade lacrymogène/fumigène en haut de l'escalier.

"Pffft... ! Si on bouge, ils nous tueront. Le seul moyen serait de taper l'engin... mais ils verront mon visage... Cependant ils n'ont sûrement aucun moyen de communication sur eux..."

Akai fit signe de tête, sortit de sa cachette et tapa l'engin. Atari sortit également, couvrant ainsi l'agent du FBI.

_"Shuichi Akai et... Atari ?!"_ pensa l'un des hommes.

Deux hommes se dirigèrent à présent vers les voitures, l'un d'eux composa le numéro de Gin.

Et pendant ce temps, Shucihi et Atari reculèrent vers la chambre de Shinichi. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée, et ils n'avaient pas prévu le fait que ces hommes en noir aient des armes aussi lourde. De ce fait, pour leur survie, ils allaient devoir utiliser la méthode facile.

Atari ouvrit la porte, Akai entra, et l'escouade se montrait au sommet de l'escalier.

BANG !

Atari fut touché à l'épaule, la porte se referma dans un grand "CLAK".

- Bordel, ce n'était pas prévu ça... soupira Atari. On place au plan B ?

- Heureusement que tu es revenu au Japon. Tu as commencé ton investigation ?

- Oui. J'ai même vu de mes propres yeux certaines choses... Merde t'a tiré sur Vermouth ! ... Mais je crois que le moment est assez mal choisi !

BAM !

Quoique la porte était barricadée, ils essayaient en vain de l'enfoncer. Les balles ne passaient apparemment pas au travers du bois de la porte.

- Si je n'étais pas revenu au Japon, qu'aurais-tu fait ? demanda Atari.

- J'aurais averti le FBI. Dans tous les cas, il faut absolument se débarrasser d'eux. Si l'Organisation venait à apprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer... le quartier sera sûrement rasé, et nous serons tous tués dans le pire des cas ! déclara Akai.

BAM !

- Pas de bol. Deux hommes sont sortis en direction des voitures.

BAM !

- Pfft... ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils vont être surpris.

BANG !

Une balle de sniper qui traversa le crâne du premier homme. La radio tomba net à terre, se bousillant ainsi au passage.

"Merde..." pensa le second.

Une silhouette se fit voir sur le bâtiment au loin. La balle siffla l'air, et se dirigea droite vers l'homme en noir.

Il tomba à terre.

- Un sniper ?! Qui ? demanda Atari.

- Ferme là ! Je prépare cette merde ! rugit Akai.

BAM !

- La porte va céder ! cria Atari.

Akai se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

"Quelle bande d'abrutis. Pardonne-moi, Kudo."

Et les deux hommes sautèrent, tandis que l'escouade entra dans la chambre, des balles passant à côté des deux hommes.

Et la maison entière fut soufflée par une terrible explosion, qui balaya tout l'intérieur.

Les deux agents se relevèrent, tapotant leurs vêtements.

- And now ? demanda Atari. **[Et maintenant ?]**

- We are confusing the opponent while playing with him... répondit Shuichi. **[On confuse l'adversaire en jouant avec lui]**

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

_(#-#) Hôtel de Beika (#-#)_

- Un seul lit... soupira Haibara, en s'installant sous la couette. Double mais un seul.

- C'est rien... ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça de toute façon... répondit le détective, déjà installé dans son lit, bras derrière la tête.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe chez toi ?

"Bon..."

- Une escouade a été éliminé là-bas. Ils font joujou avec eux, et on y retourne demain. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, si les quelques jours qui suivront se passent comme prévu, alors...

Haibara le regarda dans les yeux.

- Bourbon et Vermouth perdront.


	6. Le dossier des Miyano !

Pouk !

Je sais que je ne devais pas publier un nouveau chapitre avant le 18. Mais c'est mon cadeau. C'est le plus long chapitre de Sixième Sens que j'ai pu écrire (on dépasse les 2500 mots, hey!) et on a une avancée **colossale** dans le couple CoAi. Mais c'est pas tout, je vous révèle également comment Shuichi Akai a survécu, mais en deux mots : Talent + chance. Et comme le titre l'indique, suite à la fusillade du chapitre précédent, des hommes en noir sont déployés à Beika. Bref, on sent tout de même que la fiction approche doucement de la fin.

D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé un gros _cliffhanger_ à la fin de ce chapitre, qui ne sera révélé qu'à la toute fin. Sympa vos déductions sur Vermouth/Sherry, mais c'est pas ça x)

Je réponds aux guests :

**Miro :** Ah pardon, je t'ai répondu par MP sur ton compte paumé x)

**Kyora :** Merci a toi. Si tu aimes le CoAi, tu vas être servi.

Bon bah...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le dossier des Miyano  
**

* * *

Le réveil fut doux.

C'était le seul sentiment qu'avait Haibara en se levant. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, vu que Conan avait dormi avec elle... elle se souvenait même du moment où il avait pris sa main...

Bah, les temps étaient vraiment durs. Quand on sait que deux dangereux criminels étaient à sa poursuite, il fallait la comprendre. Ce n'était pas rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, avoir un détective de renommée et un agent du FBI très intelligent comme protecteur, c'était une autre histoire. Elle se remémora la première fois qu'Akemi lui a présenté Shuichi...

**Flashback**

- Je te présente Shuichi. C'est mon nouveau petit ami.

_Chère cousine, je t'écris cette lettre pour donner de mes nouvelles, et de te parler du petit ami de ma sœur._  
_Au début... j'avais un peu de mal avec lui. Il était un peu froid, mais sociable. Il venait souvent manger à la maison._

- Cependant, il s'appelle Dai Moroboshi pour le bien de son infiltration dans l'Organisation.

_Il infiltre l'Organisation. Il aime Akemi, il m'apprécie beaucoup, et il souhaite nous sortir de là. Il est du FBI._

Shuichi posa le plat sur la table. Tout le monde prit sa part, Akemi, Shiho ou encore son cousin : Laceo Akai.

_J'espère que tu vas bien, de ton coté... malgré l'endroit où tu te trouves actuellement. Je te renverrais une lettre prochainement. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

Sa cousine défunte. Tout ça à cause du mensonge de sa mère, qui lui avait caché quelque chose, à propos de son père. Mais ils étaient mort avant de lui révéler cette fameuse "nouvelle".

Ça avait été grave à l'époque, ils s'étaient même séparé. Et après leur mort, ce fut le tour d'Akemi et Shuichi d'être assassiné. Akemi avait été tué alors qu'elle était chez elle. Tandis que Shuichi avait reçu une balle en pleine tête, du côté de Gunma. Comment avait-il survécu déjà ? Conan lui avait pourtant raconté...

...

Il devait être minuit, quand Shuichi roulait à vive allure dans les montagnes de Gunma, à la poursuite d'un informateur des hommes en noir.

- Tu vas me le payer ! déclara Akai.

_"Akemi..." pensa-t-il._

Des fines larmes vinrent animer ses yeux, une longue cerne noir passant juste en dessous. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers-temps, enquêtant sans relâche sur l'Organisation... Soudain, son œil gauche prêta attention sur la falaise au loin.

_"Vermouth ? Je vois... c'était donc ça"_

BANG !

_"Je compte sur toi, Kudo-kun."_

La belle traversa le col.

_"À moins que... ?"_

Shuichi prit appuie sur sa voiture, et se servant de l'hydraulique, il fit un "rebond". Son siège se baissa légèrement, pendant que l'hydraulique fit le reste : la voiture se souleva de quelques millimètres.

De ce fait, la balle entra en collision avec le haut du volant, ralentissant ainsi sa vitesse, elle finit sa route sur le côté du bonnet de l'agent du FBI, près de son oreille.

Celui-ci tourna le volant sur le coup, et franchit la barricade de sécurité, la voiture plongeant à toute allure dans le ravin. Et lui, il se retrouva à moitié inconscient, sur la route, contre la barrière, à quelques centimètres de l'impact de la voiture sur celle-ci.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, d'avoir installé ce système sur sa voiture, et d'avoir également pris la peine d'installer un volant capable d'être changé de place -Akemi aimait conduire à sa manière!-

...

**Temps présent**

Haibara finit sa douche, et Conan entra enfin dans la chambre, le téléphone à la main, un petit déjeuner sur plateau dans l'autre.

- Comment ça ma maison aura besoin de quelques retouches ? demanda Conan.

- Disons qu'il va falloir refaire la peinture... et, pas mal d'autres choses aussi... répondit Shuichi.

- ... super.

(#-#)

- SALAUD ! hurla Bourbon en balançant un ordinateur à terre.

_"Oh..." pensa Vermouth._

- QUELLE MAISON ONT-IL FOUILLER AVANT LEUR MORT ? cria Bourbon.

- On n'en sait rien ! Vous avez demandé une fouille du quartier. Mais un scientifique à précisé qu'il savait par quelle maison il voulait commencer.

_Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est ce que le scientifique en question savait sur qui enquêtait Bourbon. Il doutait donc de Shinichi, et comme il avait déjà fouillé sa maison à deux reprises avec une équipe, il y était retourné._

- BORDEL ! rugit Bourbon en raccrochant.

_"Ces enfoirés ont dispersé les corps partout à Beika. Et en reliant tous les points... on a le Kanji 死. Shi. Mort. Il me cherche... l'enfoiré..."_

- Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas des troupes chez Agasa ?

- Pauvre IDIOTE ! Nos troupes surveillent Beika. Si elles se réunissent toutes là-bas, Akai le verra, il le sait, il a tout prévu. Il nous à piéger et a faits en sorte que les scientifiques décident d'eux-mêmes de la maison à fouiller. Si on s'y rend, on aura PERDU ! Entre toi bien ça bien dans la tête putain !

- Ce n'est pas UNE RAISON pour me gueuler dessus !

Bourbon se calma, soupira deux fois, bu une gorgée, et se retourna vers Vermouth.

- Désolé. Mais l'idée de perdre face à... Shuichi Akai...

- Je tiens à te dire aussi que l'Organisation à énormément de problèmes ces temps-ci. Comme nous sommes en mission, elle a quelques peut faiblir au manque de troupe, et des gangs et autres fouines ont pu reprendre des affaires qui nous appartenaient. On aurait même des infiltré parmi nous. On doit finir dans les prochains jours.

_"La Silver Bullet qui peut nous détruire d'une seule balle... putain, et si on continue comme ça, notre Organisation va s'écrouler, et Anokata signera nos papiers de mort. Que faire ?"_

Bourbon passa a côté de Vermouth en rougissant un peu. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement.

- Je vais à Beika. Nous allons nous rendre dans l'hôtel à proximité.

Vermouth sourit.

Akai déglutit.

_"Merde. Mes micros ne serviront plus à rien. De plus, cet hôtel, c'est là où loge actuellement Kudo et Miyano."_

(Talkie-walkie) - Atari. Y a-t-il des espions à Beika ? demanda Shuichi.

(Talkie-walkie) - C'est une véritable invasion. Des serveurs, des routiers, des passants. Ils se sont déguisés et rédigent des rapports chaque soir.

_"Dans quel but fait-il cela ? Pourrait-on en capturer un et le forcer à rédiger un rapport négative pour ensuite soutirer des informations ? Non, bien sûr, ce sont sans doute des espions qui travaillent dans le doute. Le seul moyen serait donc de les mettre au courant, en les attirant eux ET Bourbon."_

(Talkie-walkie) - On va avoir besoin de Kudo cette fois... lança Shuichi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Haibara et Conan prirent la fuite, refermant la chambre où ils avaient logés. Au moment même où ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Bourbon et Vermouth apparurent à l'escalier, l'homme en noir au teint mat insérant la carte magnétique dans la porte.

Les yeux de l'actrice se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Elle afficha un léger rictus.

(#-#)

Il devait être 20 heures, lorsque le professeur Agasa fit monter Haibara et Conan à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge et d'un petit manteau blanc, ce qui avait fait rougir Conan. Lui était habillé d'une chemise rouge, et d'un pantalon/veste noire. Le professeur Agasa avait accepté de les emmener au restaurant, libérateur du conflit qui avait lieu à Beika.

Et puis, Noël, c'était dans sept jours... du moins, le réveillon était dans six jours.

Le professeur se gara devant le restaurant. Cinq étoiles, grand parking avec voiturier, mais... une coccinelle jaune comme voiture. M'enfin, l'intérieur était grand, muni d'une fontaine, d'une petite piste de danse, et d'une scène sur laquelle des chanteurs montraient leur talent.

- Bien, euh- Oh ! Les plats sont exquis ! On a du français, de l'Italien, de tout... je vais prendre un plat de nouilles, poulet, et pas d'autre chose...

- Tempura pour moi, demanda Haibara.

- ... Curry !

Haibara sourit. C'était bien sûr le plat préféré du détective, et elle se doutait bien qu'il le prendrait.

- Et comment vas-tu payer ? demanda le professeur.

- Mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent, répondit Conan. Alors essayez pas non plus de prendre des plats de taille astronomique.

_"Si Genta était là..." pensa Conan._

Peu après le repas, et après commande d'un dessert et de boisson, Conan se tourna vers la scène.

_"You don't need money, don't take fame" chanta l'homme de la scène._

- Tiens. Huey Lewis : The Power Of Love... souffla Conan.

- Comment peux-tu connaitre cette musique ? s'interrogea Agasa.

- Retour vers le futur, doc. Cette musique a passé la frontière japonaise, comme quoi...

_"Don't need no credit card to ride this train"_

Le dessert arriva, et Conan fut étonné de voir une montagne au lieu d'un gâteau.

**Au même moment...**

Atari récupéra les dossiers et analyses de Sharon Vineyard. Après plusieurs d'enquête, il rassembla toutes les informations.

- Tiens, un dossier concernant Sherry...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Serait-il possible que ce soit la réponse qu'elle attendait de ses parents ?!

_"It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimesbut it might just save your life"_

Haibara serra sa poitrine, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

...

_"Merde..." pensa Haibara "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"_

_- Akemi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... fit Shuichi._

_Un soupir._

_- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Shiho ! Maintenant, sors d'ici ! cria Helena Miyano._

_Une bouchée d'air._

_- Hello, Sherry... cracha Vermouth._

_..._

Conan attrapa ses épaules.

- On s'en va.

Et le groupe reprit route en direction de la résidence du professeur.

Conan (SMS) : Que fait Atari ? Il enquête sur QUOI ?

Akai (SMS) : Vermouth et Sherry.

Conan comprit. Il y a de ça plusieurs jours, Shuichi avait demandé à Atari de s'emparer d'information sur Shiho. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple hasard le fait que la police s'en mêle et envoie des taupes. Même s'il avait appris que les deux hommes avaient été tué, cela lui avait servi à récupérer de précieuses informations. L'Organisation allait forcément tomber. C'était écrit.

L'orage se fit entendre dans le ciel, avec de multiples éclairs parcourant le ciel. Le professeur se garage devant sa splendide maison. Le quartier -toits inclu- était désert, apparemment, tous les hommes en noir s'étaient mis à l'abri.

Le professeur entra, tandis que Conan aida Haibara à sortir, celle-ci trébucha presque, son genou touchant le sol trempé, sa main agrippant la portière ouverte. Elle pouvait remercier Conan de la retenir.

- Kudo... j'en ai marre...

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça.

- J'aimerais savoir... ce qu'il y a entre moi et cette meurtrière. Avec qui Shuichi Akai travaille-t-il ?

Conan prit ses épaules, posant également son genou à terre.

- Il travaille avec un ancien agent, un vieux contact. Atari. Et cet homme enquête. Quand il aura découvert quelque chose, il me le fera savoir.

- Pourquoi es-tu si distant alors ?

Conan soupira.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Conan.

- Dans l'Organisation, j'étais chargé de la fabrication de l'apotoxine. Un soir, par erreur, je me suis piqué, avec une seringue contenant ce poison. À ce stade, il était encore en test, et j'ai rétréci de dix ans. Vermouth l'a appris, et a trouvé un antidote quelques jours après. Elle m'a dit... qu'elle en prenait, qu'elle l'utilisait, et m'a chargé de continuer sur ce projet-là, le rétrécissement, plutôt que la mort.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

- J'ai continué, et Akemi m'a aidé. Quand Shuichi Akai nous a rejoints, Gin à tout comprit, et à cause de Vermouth, j'ai tout perdu. C'est elle qui est chargé de m'éliminer. Maintenant, à toi de me répondre, Kudo.

- Je ne peux pas... répondit Conan.

- Que fais-tu hors des cours ? Que prépares-tu avec eux ? À quel stade en est-on ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Haibara.

- Dis-le-moi ! cria Haibara.

- Non ! Tout ça fait partie du plan. Si Akai avait été tué, si Atari n'était pas venu au Japon, nous serions mort. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Akemi aurait-elle été tué dans ce cas ? répondit-elle, les larmes montant à ses yeux. C'est le même scénario. Je perds ceux que j'aime.

Conan baissa légèrement la tête. Sa sœur comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle était tout ce qu'elle avait. Ses parents lui avaient menti au fond... à quel sujet ? il n'en savait rien, mais il le saurait, un jour.

- Kudo... réponds-moi.

Il plaça sa main sur sa joue, approcha son visage du sien, et referma ses lèvres sur les siennes, la pluie tombant durement sur eux.

(#-#)

Atari afficha un grand sourire de satisfaction et d'étonnement à la fois, venant même à lâcher le lourd dossier qu'il tenait de ses deux mains.

Il venait de lire la dernière phrase, et il écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est tellement évident...

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Vous n'avez pas compris ? Notre chère Atari a découvert pas mal de petit truc sympathique. Du coup, il sait tout de l'histoire, sait ce qui s'est passé sur ce qu'a raconté Haibara, sait pourquoi Vermouth la cherche, et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Évidemment, la fiction tourne surtout autour de la traque. Mais cette "affaire" avec celle de Bourbon (Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, vous n'avez rien remarqué à propos de lui et Vermouth, hum ?) seront "éclaircie" à la fin, et on aura le droit aussi à l'identité d'Anokata, vu qu'il n'est pas DU TOUT innocent dans cette histoire ! ;)

A dans... deux semaines ? Ou une... ? On verra !

Ciao !


	7. Émeutes à Beika

Yo !

Et voilà. Le septième chapitre est disponible. En lisant ce chapitre, vous vous rendrez compte que nous sommes à la fin de la fiction (Chapitre 7/9) et dans ce chapitre, le gros bordel qui aura lieu dans le 8ème est mis en place. Maintenant, Bourbon et Vermouth savent où est Haibara... mais je vous laisse lire !

Sinon, désolé pour la longueur. Sachez aussi que si je poste beaucoup de chapitre, c'est principalement du au fait que la fic devrait déjà être fini... mais aussi que j'ai d'autres projets, et que j'en ai trop en cours :l Prochain chapitre **Jeudi 16 ou Vendredi 17** par contre. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Émeutes à Beika**

Le scénario se répétait sans fin... et le tout avait pris une tournure désastreuse.

Bourbon avait envoyé un rapport à l'Organisation, signalant que les trois personnes les plus traquées étaient à Beika. Depuis, les voitures noires passèrent dans les rues, et divers gangs à la poursuite de l'Organisation trainaient également là-bas. La traque était finie, c'était la guerre. Mais comment tout ça avait pu dégringoler aussi rapidement ? Comment les gangs avaient été mis au courant ?

Ils voulaient voir l'Organisation tombée, récupérer les biens dérobés, reprendre le contrôle. Tout avait été planifié, de sorte qu'Amuro soit en position de faiblesse absolue. Et justement il s'inquiétait. Le fait que ces événements aient lieu aujourd'hui, retardaient ses plans. C'était mauvais.

BOUM !

Une voiture noire explosa non loin de la station de métro, et l'un des hommes en noir s'écroula à terre en ouvrant la porte.  
Amuro s'habilla, et s'éclipsa en douce de l'hôtel. Dans les rues : les hommes en noir, des "gangsters", des tireurs d'élite... et la police ne pouvait rien faire, les ordres étaient très clair. Il pouvait voir la pluie s'abattre en ville, tout comme les tirs.

- Il faut que je mette fin à tout ça, rapidement !

_Dimanche 19 décembre, 7 heures._

La rue dans laquelle habitait le professeur Agasa était sûrement la plus sécurisé. Conan et Shuichi avaient tout fait pour, et d'après l'agent du FBI, au vu des actuelles révoltes des gangs en ville, la fin était proche. Mais d'où venaient ces gangs ? Du Japon. Depuis toujours, l'Organisation dominait le marché illégal. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée de les détruire. Bien sûr, Akai le savait, et qu'il avait tout prévu.

Conan se leva, prépare un petit déjeuner royal, et s'assit sur le lit d'Haibara -ils avaient dormi ensemble-. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, câlina ses cheveux, et tenta de la réveiller.

- Haibara.

- Mhm ?

- Tu m'as demandé de te réveiller tôt.

Celle-ci entrouvrit un œil, et sourit légèrement.

- Kudo ?

Celui-ci déposa le plateau sur le matelas, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Haibara.

- Oui ?

- C'était sincère ? Hier soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Évidemment !

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna dans le salon. En regardant par la fenêtre, il put voir l'état de la ville de Beika. La police ne DEVAIT PAS intervenir. Cette GUERRE était NÉCESSAIRE pour anéantir l'Organisation. Mais il avait peur. Peur pour Haibara. Peur de la perdre.

Bien sûr, Bourbon allait bientôt lancer un assaut dans le quartier. Même si Akai lui avait dit de se calmer, il stresser. La date approchait, ce soir ? demain ? après-demain ? il n'en savait rien.

Soudain, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et y découvrit un sms...

Akai (SMS) : Tu es prêt ? Le FBI a été mis au courant.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

_"C'était donc ça ?!"_

Tout. Akai avait absolument tout prévu.

Gunma. Vermouth. Atari. FBI.

Il méritait bien son titre de Silver Bullet, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**

- Que dites-vous ? Shuichi Akai apparaît sur une caméra de surveillance ? cria Jodie.

- Ô.-oui... répondit l'inspecteur Takagi. En fait, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé dans sa voiture.

_"Il aurait survécu ? Intentionnellement ? Mais dans quel but ?"_

- Par ailleurs, un dossier inconnu envoyé depuis l'Europe, par une IP truquée, est arrivée au QG. Il y a son nom dessus. Je vous le scan.

Bip-bip...

_"Atari ?" pensa Jodie._

- Beika. Je comprends mieux à présent... souffla James.

**Temps présent...**

Une grande grille s'écroula à terre, l'incendie se propageant tout autour.

- ALLONS-Y ! hurla un homme armé.

Plusieurs autres personnes crièrent, tout en lançant de multiples Cocktail Molotov dans les fenêtres d'une usine.

Shuichi Akai observait la scène depuis sa paire de jumelles.

- Je n'ai toujours pas Bourbon en visuel et toi ?

- Rien non plus. Par contre, j'ai appris que Vermouth marchait avec des béquilles maintenant.

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha un soupir profond.

- Pfft... ce n'est rien. Il viendra sûrement demain. Les émeutes en cours, la police interviendra à divers endroits de la ville. Pendant ce temps, le FBI pourra s'occuper de l'Organisation, qui va sûrement lancer un assaut prochainement.

Atari lâcha un petit rire.

- Gin l'a appris tu sais ? Que tu étais encore en vie.

- Oooh- ! Gin est immobilisée, en ce moment même, il doit être en train de se mordre les doigts. Maintenant, Atari, parle-moi du dossier Miyano. Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Bien. En fait...

...

TCHIK !

Amuro pressa la détente.

Une nouvelle photographie récupérée. Il sourit légèrement.

"La résidence du professeur Agasa, hein ?"

Il reprit une énième photo et prit son téléphone portable, composant ainsi le numéro de vermouth. Depuis longtemps, l'Organisation n'enregistrait jamais les numéros en contact, c'était bien trop dangereux.

- VERMOUTH ! Bordel, où es-tu ?

- Ah, euh- *tousse* je te rappelle que j'ai des béquilles crétin.

_"Et c'est le bon moment. Cette conne, tomber dans des escaliers..."_

Amuro détourna le regard, laissant ainsi Conan refermer le rideau de la grande fenêtre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Conan... fais-tu confiance à Akai-san ?

_"Conan ?!" pensa le détective rajeuni._

- Oui. Je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui sans lui...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors ?

Conan fronça les sourcils, trembla légèrement et se retourna.

- Va mettre un gilet pare-balles, Haibara.

Elle laissa tomber son verre au sol.

**(#-#)**

Amuro reprit le téléphone en main, et le ramena à son oreille droite. Son œil gauche regardait d'un air très froid la maison du professeur Agasa, et tout en souriant, il renchérit :

- Demande à l'escouade A et B de se préparer...

Il soupira.

- Ce soir, je tuerais Ai Haibara, dit-il un regard noir aussi noir qu'Anokata.

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Dans le prochain chapitre (le 16/17) vous aurez droit au dénouement de l'histoire. Le FBI défend Beika, tandis que l'Organisation attaque. Shuichi se confrontera enfin à Amuro. Quoique... il y a un neuvième chapitre ! ;)

A Samedi !


	8. (Fin) C'est promis, Haibara

Salut tout l'monde !

Et oui, j'ai encore fait mon addict envers cette fic' XD

MAIS VOILA ! Le chapitre qui marque la fin de l'intrigue, le neuvième étant un épilogue. Maintenant, vous savez tout, et ce chapitre est basé sur l'action, ça je vous le cache pas. Mais il fait 3300 MOTS ! Un nouveau record ! Bon... Stop blablater, **ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est promis, Haibara...  
**

C'était de la folie. Comment le résultat aurait-il pu être aussi catastrophique ?

Il était maintenant 22 heures, lorsque toutes les voitures de police de Tokyo arrivèrent en ville. Il y avait des incendies un peu partout, les gangs ayant attaqué de plein fouet l'Organisation, et les mafias ayant répliqué. Le morceau de ville de Tokyo "Beika" était en révolte, et tout ça à cause des adversaires communs de l'Organisation... les gangs ayant profité de la faiblesse des hommes en noir pour attaquer.

Haibara avait enfilé un gilet pare-balles, et Conan récupéra un pistolet "paralysant" fabriqué par Kaito Kid, avec comme un secours un mini-pistolet automatique. La scientifique entra dans la cave, et Conan l'empêcha de descendre davantage.

- Je t'aime, dit-il. Je sais que ça parait précipité... mais c'est sincère. Reste caché ici, et ne bouge pas !

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

- Appuie sur ta ceinture en cas de problème.

_"D'après Akai, Amuro viendra chez les Kudo... alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème."_

Il referma la porte, tandis que Shūichi rechargea son arme.

- Allô ? ALLO ? ICI ATARI ! Une équipe d'hommes en noir est arrivée à la résidence Kudo ! Grouillez-vous !

Shūichi et Conan prirent la porte de derrière, se dirigeant vers la résidence de Shinichi. Bourbon n'était pas encore là, et de toute manière, il ne comptait pas arrivée maintenant. Quant aux FBI, Akai n'avait toujours pas reçu des nouvelles de leur part...

Donc, les deux hommes devaient se débrouiller seul. Avec Atari et Masumi en sniper, et ce n'était pas super, d'autant plus que le danger était partout, aussi bien sur terre que dans les airs, un hélicoptère pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. M'enfin, on parlait d'Amuro, celui-ci qui tentera de rentrer par effraction dans les maisons d'Okiya, Shinichi et Hiroshi à la recherche d'Haibara.

Et ce fut donc le début d'une importante fusillade.  
Atari et Masumi étaient placés à des endroits stratégiques, tuant les hommes en noir posant le plus de problèmes.

- Menace éliminée à la résidence Kudo. D'autres hommes en noir en visuel ? demanda Atari.

- Pfft... que fiche Bourbon ?

- Des SUV arrivent au niveau de la résidence du professeur Agassa ! cria Masumi.

- Merde, on n'aura jamais le temps de nous y rendre ! fit Conan.

Akai consulta son téléphone.

- Ooohh- ! On a de la compagnie !

Conan écarquilla les yeux, et releva la tête.

L'hélicoptère de James Black était au-dessus de sa tête.

- Kudo, continue de voyager sur la terre ferme. Je vais faire une ronde dans le quartier.

- Tu es fou ? cria-t-il. Et si-

- Ça ira. Bourbon ne viendra que s'il sait qu'on est bien occupé avec les hommes en noir. Les émeutes et la police en ville, ils sont plutôt tranquilles.

Akai rechargea son arme et disparut au loin.  
Conan avait une impression très étrange...  
Celle de ne plus le revoir. La sensation qu'avait ressentie Ran à ce moment-là...

_"Mais non ! On parle d'Akai-san ! Il n'est pas aussi bête que ça."_

Conan se rendit aux niveaux de la maison de Subaru, pendant que l'hélicoptère du FBI déposa des agents sur place, entourant ainsi comme il se doit le quartier. Et puis, il y avait Jodie, qui hurlait de plaisir en maniant une mitrailleuse très lourde, fixé sur le "sol" de l'hélicoptère.

- Franchement, l'Organisation qui attaque Beika, c'est pas dingue ça ? hurla Jodie.

- Si. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu ces émeutes... ils n'auraient rien fait.

Une Organisation internationale, puissante et très riche qui allait s'effondrer, c'était le seul moyen pour les gangs et diverses mafias de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Anokata l'avait bien eu en travers de la gorge par ailleurs, sentir que sa société s'écroulait autour de lui... à cause de... par la faute de BOURBON ! C'était SA faute, avec Vermouth. Il avait confiance en eux... et voilà le résultat...

- Oi KUDO ! cria Jodie dans un talkie-walkie. Où est Shu ?!

- Il est parti explorer le coin... soupira Conan.

- Les hommes en noir se sont repliés ! cria Masumi. On ne peut pas se réunir quelque part ?

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit voisin, sur lequel Masumi, Atari, James et Jodie purent s'entretenir.

Pendant ce temps, Conan, lui, effectuait des rondes dans le quartier.

**(#-#)**

Bourbon passa sa tête.

La maison du professeur Agasa.

- Mh. Comme si tu allais pouvoir m'échapper...

Bip...

_"Et Vermouth qui ne répond plus à mes appels..."_

Il rechargea son pistolet.

- Relancez l'assaut. Je les veux tous mort.

**(#-#)**

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tout est parti en fumée ? cria Anokata, dans un téléphone portable.

- Oui, Boss, répondit Gin. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- ...

_"Il fallait s'y attendre. Ça me fait mal au cœur mais..."_

- Plan Z, Gin.

**(#-#)**

Masumi remit des balles dans son chargeur, tout en espérant que son frère, Shūichi, allait bien. Elle se releva, rebrancha son oreillette à son oreille, quand un tir cogna durement l'appareil électronique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria James.

- Ils nous attaquent depuis les toits, répondit Atari.

Il prit son fusil de précision. Technique digne des agents spéciaux, au moment même où vous voyez votre adversaire effectuer le moindre mouvement au niveau de sa main, faire une roulade afin d'éviter un tir.

BANG

La balle partit, et tua un homme au sniper, non loin de là : 500 yards.

James remonta dans son hélicoptère, et les troupes du FBI reprirent leurs positions au sol -ils ont plusieurs positions à tenir-...

Jodie rebrancha à son tour son oreillette, tout en prenant un fusil de précision.

- SHU ? Tu m'entends ?

- *Cri...*

- SHU ?

- *Cri...*

Jodie fronça les sourcils.

_"Merde. Pourquoi ne répond-il pas."  
_  
- Sera-kun. Descends ! cria Atari.

- Hein ? s'écria Masumi. Mais je-

- Tu es encore jeune, Sera-kun. Tu as la vie devant toi. Alors descend, et laisse-moi m'occuper des snipers.

Une balle siffla l'air et toucha un lampadaire au loin.

- Tu... tu es sûr ?

- Ô.-Oui. Descends !

Elle acquiesça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait repris son arme, mais Atari était un très bon sniper, et elle était plus une gêne...

- Il faut évacuer Haibara ! cria Jodie.

- Non ! reprit Atari. Elle ne risque rien, croyez-moi.

Au même moment...

Haibara s'assit sur sa chaise, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle tourna le regard sur la grille d'aération.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Une lacrymogène ?

Elle se rua sur la porte, le gaz sortant peu à peu de la grenade, enveloppant la pièce. La fillette finit enfin par sortir, rejoignant ainsi le grand salon, où elle s'arrêta, essoufflée par cette course rapide. À l'extérieur, la pluie tombait, et les tirs se faisaient entendre.

- Content de te revoir... Shiho Miyano... déclara Bourbon.

BANG

Deux balles, une dans la jambe, l'autre dans l'épaule. Haibara recula contre le mur, puis laissa sa jambe blessée à terre, tenant fermement son épaule.

- Amuro Toru. Je pensais qu'Akai-san allait réussir à te parer.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Sherry. Mais, sa position est indiquée sur mon téléphone, qui sert également de radar. À la base, je voulais laisser Vermouth se charger de toi, mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis ce matin, alors je m'en occupe moi-même.

- Comment as-tu compris qui j'étais, et où j'étais ?

- Oh. Après tout, je te recherche depuis un bon moment maintenant. Même si vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. J'ai compris que tu étais une fillette en entendant les propos d'Akai, par le passé "cette fille... laisse là." il n'a pas dit le mot "femme", et venant d'Akai, ce n'est pas une erreur. Quant à ta position, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour commencer ma recherche chez les Kudo, ou bien même chez Subaru... j'ai donc envoyé mes hommes chez Agasa, et quand j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez organisé pour défendre cette résidence et non celle de Kudo... j'ai compris où tu étais, avec précision.

Haibara sourit légèrement.

- Et maintenant ? Tu vas me tuer, Bourbon ?

- Évidemment, dit-il en pointant son pistolet sur elle.

- Pourrais-tu d'abord répondre à une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Qui est ton patron ?

Bourbon sourit faiblement, et lâcha par la suite un petit rire.

- Humf. Après tout, tu as deviné que j'étais au courant de son identité... je ne sais pas comment, m'enfin...

Haibara sourit. _"Akai-san l'avait deviné."_

- Je ne connais que son nom de famille, c'est le même qu'une ancienne membre, alias-

Tak... tak... tak...

- Hm ? souffla Bourbon.

Tak... tak... tak...

- Q-Qui... Qui est là ?!

Shūichi Akai se dévoila, un fusil à pompe dans la main.

Cette scène... cette sensation...

- Akai... Shūichi ?

Il pointa son arme sur lui.

**(#-#)**

- Oï ! Je capte le signal des escouades de l'Organisation... ils se sont dispersés autour de Beika ! cria Masumi.

- Et Akai-kun ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda James.

- Pas de nouvelle.

Conan fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant d'afficher un léger sourire sur son visage.

**(#-#)**

...

Amuro écarquilla les yeux.

- Plus de balle ? Comment est-ce possible ? cria Amuro.

- Oh. Tu ne le sais pas ? Il n'y avait que deux balles dans ton chargeur depuis le départ. Il suffisait de faire le calcul. Atari est entré dans votre logement pour y voler les dossiers, et cette même arme était rangée dans un tiroir fermé à double tour. Six balles, il en a retiré cinq.

- NON ! Il y en avait une septième dans le canon !

- Je t'ai dit qu'il en avait retiré cinq ! À la base, les deux balles m'étaient destinées, mais je n'avais pas prévu le fait que tu t'en serves sur la petite.

Amuro serra les dents;

- Ooohh- se pourrait-il que tu te rendes enfin compte de ta défaite ?

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment avez-vous pu récolter toutes ces informations ?

Shūichi sourit, et soupira longuement...

- Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, Atari avait découvert une faille dans l'histoire des Miyano. Vermouth n'aurait jamais agi de tel avec Shiho, tout ceci cachait quelque chose. Je l'ai recontacté, il a accepté de revenir au Japon.

Bourbon écarquilla les yeux;

- Attends ! NON !

- SI ! cria Akai. Tu l'as dit toi-même Bourbon, que Vermouth agissait bizarrement ces derniers-temps, et c'est parfaitement normal. Ce n'était pas ELLE !

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

- Et pourtant... Atari s'est déguisé en elle il y a de ça trois jours, le 16 décembre. CE JEUDI !

**FlashBack**

_Mais quand fut le moment de faire feu, Vermouth entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut le noir total, un coup reçu à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle chuta lentement, ses yeux se refermant sur la silhouette derrière elle._

_- Voyez-vous, je suis arrivé au Japon, et je compte bien rester._

**Temps présent**

- Tu ne la trouvais pas étrange ?

_..._

_- Je t'ai déjà répondu oui ! J'ai juste mal au crâne. Je vais me laver et j'irai me reposer un peu._

_..._

_Bourbon passa à côté de Vermouth en rougissant un peu. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement._

_..._

- Mais, si Atari était Vermouth, alors...

- Les informations que tu obtenais m'étaient transmise. J'ai pu également déterminer le fait que tu ait appris l'identité d'Anokata.

Bourbon commença à légèrement trembler.

- Je trouvais ça étrange qu'elle n'est plus eut cette drôle de sensation à propos de Sherry... mais au fait... SHERRY ?

- Pfft. Shiho Miyano avait pour mère Élena Miyano. Mais celle-ci a divorcé, et s'est séparée de son compagnon, Atsushi Miyano, car celui-ci l'avait trompé. Juste une fois, et ça avait suffi à...

- Mettre enceinte sa maitresse... soupira Bourbon.

- Oui. Sharon Vineyard. Shiho venait à peine de naitre. Sharon a ensuite accouché d'une fille : Chris Vineyard, avant d'être finalement tué par Élena. Chris Vineyard et Shiho Miyano sa demi-sœur depuis ce jour. Le sang corrompu de l'apotoxine coule dans les veines de Sherry, comme celle de Vermouth. Vermouth n'a que 17 ans, et non 27 comme elle le prétend. Et elle a déjà avalé le poison de l'Organisation.

- Demi-sœur... cracha Haibara. Non...

- On en vient donc à l'assassinat de toutes ces personnes. Chris Vineyard intègre l'Organisation et devient Vermouth, à la recherche de sa demi-sœur, la traitresse, afin qu'elle puisse continuer le poison... le poison qui alimente son cœur. Le poison qui lui permet de vivre. Car ce poison était encore un produit de test. Shiho l'a avalé, et a repris sa taille normal avec l'aide de Chris. Cependant, celle-ci lors de la mort de sa mère, s'est drogué à son tour... elle avalé l'apotoxine, la version teste, pas le final. La version teste n'eut aucun effet sur elle, sauf de l'empoisonner bien évidemment. La version finale rajeunit les plus intelligents d'entre nous. De ce fait, en apprenant que Sherry s'était enfui, l'espoir de continuer à vivre était désormais faible pour elle... jusqu'à ce que tu lui parles du logiciel de traque.

Bourbon fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-elle ?! hurla-t-il.

- En bonne compagnie. Elle nous a tout avoué, et a repris une vie normale désormais.

- Donc... je n'avais pas tort. Kudo Shinichi et Edogawa Conan ne font qu'un.

- C'était votre but depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Akai.

Amuro prit un air étonné.

- C'est vrai. Qui aurait cru que Yusaku Kudo et Yukuki Kudo eurent un fils à cette époque ? Yukiko qui côtoyait déjà Sharon, le couple fut alors traqué par l'Organisation, jusqu'à l'abandon de celle-ci. Yusaku était bien trop lié à Interpol. Finalement, Shinichi Kudo est né, et celui-ci avait acquis l'intelligence de ses parents. En se rendant au Japon, ANOKATA a directement eu des soupçons à son sujet. Il fallait le supprimer.

- Ouais. Ce gamin détective était une menace pour nous. Et puis. Si Yusaku lui avait parlé de l'Organisation... ça aurait eu un impact sur nous. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui... tu étais également un danger pour nous.

- Évidemment. Akemi Miyano était ma petite amie, et j'ai infiltré l'Organisation.

- Tu savais que Vermouth allait te tuer...

- Pfft. C'était prévisible. Mais en ayant faits la connaissance de Shinichi... non Conan, j'ai directement su que ce jour viendrait. Jour ou ton Organisation est mis à terre.

- Ce logiciel...

- A a été créé par Yusaku Kudo, il est également utilisé tous les jours par l'organisation. Et dans son code source, aussi profond soit-il, le système de repérage y est. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gangs ont envahi Beika pour vous anéantir et récupérer ce que vous leur avez pris... puisque ces gangs ont appris la nouvelle par Interpol, et par vous-même sans vous en rendre compte !

- Mais, c'est l'anarchie dehors ! Tu ne peux pas m'arrêt- ...

- POLICE ! METTEZ-VOS MAINS EN ÉVIDENCE ! VOUS ÊTES CERNES !

- QUOI ? cria Amuro.

- Échec et mat, Bourbon. La police a encerclé tout le quartier. Il y a de ça quelques minutes alors que nous discutions, Conan Edogawa a transmis un message de haute importance à la police. Les émeutes se sont calmés, en apprenant que l'Organisation était tombé.

Gin.  
Vodka.  
Korn.  
Chianti.  
Kir.  
Pastis.

Ils ont tous perdu, Bourbon.

La police, à l'extérieur, alluma les projecteurs, tandis qu'ils levèrent tous leurs armes en direction de la maison, visibilité nulle.

- C'est fini, Amur-

L'homme en noir lança son arme à la tête de Shūichi. Celui-ci fit un pas de recul, et pointa son arme sur lui.

Il remarqua la grenade à terre.

- SALAUD! hurla Akai.

L'agent du FBI prit Haibara dans les bras, et sortit de la maison.

Amuro atteignit le dernier étage, suivi de près par Conan, qui venait d'entrer en furie par l'arrière.

- Adieu, meitantei, déclara Amuro.

Au moment même ou la grenade explosa, Bourbon se jeta de la fenêtre du troisième étage, une fléchette de la montre de Conan le touchant à la nuque, tandis que l'intérieur de la maison fut soufflé...

**(#-#)**

_Lundi 20 décembre, 6 heures. Beau temps mais humide._

**"... après de nombreuses fusillades et règlement de comptes à Beika, il semblerait qu'une mafia criminelle soit tombé dans le courant de la nuit. Alors que des membres haut placé de celle-ci furent envoyé en prison, d'autres sont décédés. Nous avons également appris que le FBI avait rejoint le Japon dans le but de..."**

Conan soupira. Haibara était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, quelques légères blessures. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la tuer.

Bourbon, alias Amuro Toru, n'avait pas été retrouvé, et les dégâts à Beika étaient astronomiques. Cependant, "l'adieu" qu'il avait laissé, laisser supposer que jamais plus il ne viendrait à Tokyo... voire au Japon.

Shūichi entra dans la chambre, une canette de café dans la main, tout en refermant la porte de la chambre, il s'avança vers le lit.

- Ooohh- ! Elle est aussi belle qu'Akemi... remarqua Akai.

Conan sourit légèrement.

- Prend soins d'elle, enchaina l'agent.

- Oui. Au fait, à propos de Vermouth...

- Elle est toujours au Japon, et elle a une légère amnésie. Hm, il va falloir aider Haibara, Kudo, le fait que Chris soit sa demi-sœur l'a détruit de l'intérieur.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'en est-il du boss de cette Organisation ?

- Eh bien... qui sait ? répondit l'agent.

Conan se retourna vers Akai.

Il avait toujours été là. Il avait toujours porté secours à Conan. Il avait toujours été capable d'agir avec calme et réflexion. Sans lui, cette guerre aurait été bien plus difficile, voire impossible. Le fait de déclencher une guerre des gangs à Beika pour détruire l'Organisation via un logiciel acquis par Anokata et créé par Yusaku... un coup de génie. Ce qui signifiait qu'Akai savait que l'Organisation allait tomber, et ce... depuis qu'il s'est allié au FBI.

- Merci pour tout, Akai-san.

- Merci à toi.

Mais Conan aussi avait été très utile pour Akai. L'union de leur plan séparé avait créé un plan parfait. Conan avait déjà sauvé Akai, il l'avait aidé... et vice-versa, sans fin...

- Tu restes au Japon j'ai cru entendre dire ? demanda Conan.

- Oui. Avec Masumi.

- Mais, le FBI ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas très important. Je garde contact avec eux. Et avec toi, Kudo Shinichi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit un pas en avant.

- À bientôt.

Ils allaient se revoir, que ce soit avec ou sans Haibara/Masumi. Ça... il en était persuadé.

Akai sourit et referma la porte.

- Conan... déclara Haibara.

Celui-ci s'assit près de son lit, tenant délicatement sa main.

- Il viendra manger à la maison ? dit-elle avec un brun d'humour.

Conan lâcha un petit rire.

- C'est promis, Haibara...

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que tout ceci aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes :) Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, on a le droit à un épilogue, voire même un HS après, sur la vie de couple de Conan & Haibara.

Bon à la base, c'est une traque, donc j'ai un peu laissé la romance à côté, je sais ^^ Mais il y a quand même des scènes kawai (euh... XD) non ? :p

Je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue demain !

Salut ! =)


	9. (Épilogue) Une vrai vie de couple

Hello~ !

Un mois et demi se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. Et voilà que je vous poste aujourd'hui l'épilogue, la fin, le dernier chapitre. Avant tout, j'aimerais répondre à certaines questions :

_"L'Apotoxine existait alors ?" → Oui, cependant Conan a refusé de le prendre, pour des raisons qui semblent évidentes ^^_

_"Pourquoi Shiho n'a pas été empoisonné par l'APTX en test qu'elle a avalé ?" → Vermouth l'a sauvé._

_"Comment Vermouth va-t-elle vivre du coup ?" → En prenant l'antidote^^_

Merci pour votre soutien sur cette fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire, d'après tous vos avis, ça vous a plu, et donc... à une prochaine fois ! ;)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Épilogue...**

**Une vrai vie de couple**

Le soleil brillait sur Beika, les camions de pompiers passant en ville.

Il y avait des dégâts importants, mais le tout était réparable. Et puis, le FBI avait quelque peu financé le projet de rénovation de certains lieux publics, donc ce n'était pas le principal souci.

Le pire devait être pour la police, recherchant sans cesse Amuro Toru, Bourbon, traqué sans relâche par Anokata. Gin avait lui aussi disparu, mais il avait eu des blessures fatales, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa jambe droite. Vodka était mort, et les autres enfermés à vie ou condamné en Amérique.  
Et ce fut une vraie victoire, pour une fois...

**Sept mois plus tard...**

Haibara ouvrit la porte de la résidence des Kudo, le bras de Conan passant derrière sa nuque.

- Surprise !

Elle prit un air enfantin, en voyant Shuichi Akai, Yukiko Kudo et Chris Vineyard. Haibara avait bien sûr accordé le pardon à la célèbre actrice, après un certain temps du moins...

La jeune scientifique se tourna vers le petit détective.

- Franchement...

Il leva un sourcil.

- Merci. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te souviendrais de ta promesse.

Il sourit en retour, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

- Bon... déclara Yukiko. Si on gêne, on peut repartir.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient ouvert un bar pas loin... répondit Chris.

- Humf. Je m'en doutais... soupira Akai. Alcoolique !

- On est là pour manger, à la base... rétorqua Yukiko.

Conan afficha un grand sourire, il pouvait enfin souffler...

Bourbon ? Il ne savait franchement pas où il était, et il s'en moquait royalement...

Anokata ? Même schéma. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait toujours une rancœur contre Bourbon, mais à cause d'une tierce maladie, il avait ralenti le rythme de sa nôôôble quête.

Gin ? Immobilisé. Et encore une fois, il s'en foutait.

Haibara sourit à son tour, se rapprochant légèrement de Conan.

- On passe à table ?

Conan lâcha un petit rire, voyant que ses trois invités se disputaient "amicalement" pour une tranche de jambon et un stupide verre de vin.

Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient tous reprit une vie normale... ou presque, après tout, il était amoureux, et c'était bien évidemment réciproque, ce qui avait fait la joie des détectives boys, et de son entourage...

Il avait une vraie vie de couple, en fait...

_FIN_


End file.
